Caught Pokémon
Caught Pokémon (Japanese: つかまえたポケモン Caught Pokémon, mostly referred to as したポケモン Got Pokémon by anime characters, using the English word get) are that have been put in the control of a Pokémon Trainer by the use of a Poké Ball, or by trading with another Trainer. Procedure The catching process typically involves a in which the Pokémon is at first weakened and/or affected with a status condition, at which point the Trainer throws a Poké Ball (or upgraded version) at said Pokémon in order to catch it. Catching Pokémon is central to all canons in the Pokémon franchise; a caught Pokémon can be used in battling and for quests to aid Trainers, whereas Pokémon in the wild cannot, except in some episodes in the anime. In the core series , Pokémon that are caught do not need to obey their owners; if a Pokémon is traded and the Trainer does not have the Badge required, it may disobey and refuse to execute a move during battles. In the Pokémon anime, even with many Badges or being under original ownership, many Pokémon still may refuse to listen until trust is gained between the Trainer and Pokémon. Caught Pokémon are stronger than Pokémon in the wild in the games. At the same level, a caught Pokémon will have more points in every statistic than a wild one; this is due to the fact that caught Pokémon gain s from every battle they partake in, and therefore, on training, will gain points in their stats based on what they've encountered. This becomes more and more obvious at the later stages of the game, where the higher levels allow for a greater disparity of stats between caught and wild Pokémon, especially those raised from a low level, giving the Trainer a more decisive edge in wild battles. It's important to note, however, that Pokémon controlled by other Trainers are just as strong statistically (at the same level) as the player's are. Caught Pokémon can level up and learn new moves in battle, while wild Pokémon cannot, and can evolve. Newly caught Pokémon are no stronger or weaker than their wild counterparts, with the exception of innate differences. By using some varieties of Poké Ball, such as the and , a Pokémon's friendship may be higher than usual upon being caught. Pokédex entries Captured Pokémon A related concept to caught Pokémon is captured Pokémon, from the Pokémon Ranger series. While catching uses a Poké Ball, capturing requires a Capture Styler, and the captured Pokémon can only be used once for either helping to capture another Pokémon or for its Field Move before it is automatically released. This does not include the player's first captured Pokémon which becomes the partner Pokémon. Trivia * In the anime, , , and Max show confusion when they first witness Solana use her Capture Styler. This is because of the difference between the concept of catching a Pokémon and capturing one. The difference in the terms is very slight, but they do refer to separate concepts. ** Although early episodes do refer to caught Pokémon as captured, this is only used in the dub. In Japan, only Pokémon Rangers use this phrase, while Pokémon Trainers use the English word "Get". However, the Pass and O-Powers for increasing catch rate are called "Capture Power", and the diplomas for the Kalos Pokédexes in use the term "capturing" instead of "catching". In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Pokémon attrapé |de=Gefangene Pokémon |it=Pokémon catturato |ko=잡은 포켓몬 Jabeun Pokémon |es=Pokémon capturado }} See also *Capture Styler *Catch rate *Item *Poké Ball Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics it:Pokémon catturati zh:收服宝可梦